User talk:Tectonium/archive2
Archives: 1 ='REQUESTS'= If you have any Userbox Ideas then just write below. Remember to sign with your sig! *This user has paid over $100 on Avatar movie tickets.FreakyTy 22:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *This user is an Avatar Wiki Administrator. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *This User has Made Over 3000 Edits. 15 more for me :P -- 14:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my gosh. You've gotta be kidding me... I'll go ahead and make a 4000 while I'm at it. *"This user often wastes time on Cameron's Avatar Wiki." Thanks, [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *"This user has an Avatar poster." Thanks JCameronFan123 21:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *This user is a Rollback.I know EVERYTHING. 02:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *This user is a big fan of Zoe SaldanaI know EVERYTHING. 15:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC)(COMPLETED ENTIRE SET) *This User wants To Know What Na'vi Food Tastes Like-Jhayk' Sulliy. 18:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *"This user has read the Avatar script" JCameronFan123 01:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ='PAGE REQUESTS'= If you would like a Talk Page Box, then post a request at the bottom of the page. Be sure to include: :*'Your Banner' Samsonius does fantastic banners, so make sure to get one from him if you do not already have one. :*'Talk Box Info' If you have any special pages such as a 3D image gallery or blog post, be sure to leave a note. I can put the page name in the banner or the actual box, both come with links :*'Notes' Any special requests Here are some good examples of images to use: Alone in the jungle.jpg Jake gathers the clans.jpg Samson.jpg Daytime pandora.jpg Woodsprites.jpg Pandora2.jpg Pandora12.jpg ='other Complaints, Compliments or Chat'= Re: SPORE! It's nice to hear that there's another fan of Spore here! I was told that EA has a lot of problems with online play on computers, and it's easy for hackers to give you a virus that way. I also heard that many downloads from EA stuff can give your computer a virus. That's why I don't play online. I'll look into it, and see if these rumors are true. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I personally believe EA has great service, all the games I got from them were perfectly fine. I don't think the rumors are true at all. I haven't heard anything about hacking other people's Spore game or their computer. The difference about online Spore play is that instead of having a live head-to-head match up against other players like in FPS's and Strategy games Spore only shares creature designs to other people. Its completely harmless. About the EA downloads having viruses, I have no idea what that could be about. I download loads of stuff off of the Spore website and have gotten absolutely nothing. [[TECTONIUM]] 18:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :So can other people interfere with your planets and systems? Or do you only share creatures? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) No no, not at all. Other people can't affect your personal worlds or anything. We only share creatures, as in on my planet I might see a creature made by some kid half-way around the world, but I'll still interact with it as I normally would. [[TECTONIUM]] 20:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I would like this please! If you would like a box (comes with banner): #Write your name (or sig) below. Rogue the Guildmaster 16:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) #Put a link to a big image you like'Ex. Fig A'. Blood Ravens.jpg #Put the type of font you want. Copper Plate light #Put the links to the pages you want the details at the bottom to mention. #Put any special notes about your box. Knowledge is power, guard it well. For The Great Father And The Emperor. #Welcome to my talk page!Anything you want, you message me here. Ummm...I'm a little confused. If you could leave a link to the picture, that would be nice. Did you mean this?? And, do you want "Knowledge is power, guard it well. For The Great Father And The Emperor." in the box in text form or did you want it actually in the picture similar to Ghayiza's tagline: "all life is connnected"?? (See her talk page) [[TECTONIUM]] 21:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) i put the pic. there so when you go to google and look up Blood Ravens thats what you can look for because i didnt know how to link it... yes i would like "Knowledge is power, guard it well. For the Great Father and The Emperor. in the box in text if you wouldnt mind... thank you if you could tell me how to link it i would link it for youRogue the Guildmaster 15:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: you been gone I have just been working on my book, because now that I have the film I'm bringing the book up to snuff. Don't know when I'll be back to the wiki, but I'm still alive. 18:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No, been working on my book. I'm thinking of adding a few chapters here and there of Grace's POV. (Opps. Wasn't supposed to say that.) Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 05:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Opps? Lol. [[TECTONIUM]] 00:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Again Good Evening Tecto ~ I LOVE my banner that you created for me and every time I look at it, it makes my heart happy and my face smile. Just wanted to thank you again for taking the time to make it absolutely perfect. You are awesome! Salud! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo Tec. thanks so much for the banner you put it is exactly what i was looking for thank you so much man PROPS!Rogue the Guildmaster 18:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You guys are very welcome! [[TECTONIUM]] 22:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) My Own Banner Since I didn't want to burden you with the task of making me a banner, I took it upon myself to make one. I'd like your opinion on how it turned out, if you have time. Thanks in advance, Samsonius [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 01:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Tectonium for your message. I really appreciate it. I didn't mentioned that but my farewell was about Field Guide book, not that discussed book. That was the end point that forced me to leave the wiki :( Ikrafox 08:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Edit Hello tecto! I'm currently using your bureaucrat userbox, which is very cool, but it uses a very low quality pic, so I found an HD pic that can replace it, but I wanted your permission to do that. What do you think? -- 23:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. I love to uphold that all this stuff is open source and free for tampering. [TECTONIUM] 23:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thnaks, but why the violence =P -- 00:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Violence? [TECTONIUM] 00:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*facepalm* Fixed image name -- 00:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::..... Replying to Those Questions Yo Tecto, I got your message, and cheers on the compliments about those photos. As far as the signature goes, I'm assuming that you're speaking about the sig that I posted on the Na'vi featured article nominations page. Well, I literally have no clue how I did that. My signature doesn't even use Papyrus as a font, nevermind that it's supposed to be green with black text. I wish I could find out exactly what happened, and I'll see if it does it again when I put my sig at the end of this reply. For the stripes that I used for the model's skin, I used this exact zebra stripe pattern and just used the liquify tool in Photoshop (under "filter") set to a big brush with a high brush density and just warped the pattern to kind of an abstract shape that made the curves look more organic than the original pattern is. Then, I cut the right edge of the pattern off with the rectangular marquee tool to give it a sharp edge, I duplicated the pattern, I flipped it horizontally, and I joined the two sections together and just reduced the opacity and erased the excess pattern around the face. Good luck on Na'vtizing, I hope to see some finished pictures when you're done! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 02:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, I doesn't look like my sig stayed that way. I'm even more clueless than I was before. :P Thanks! I'll get started right away. All I got to do first is find some good pictures....[TECTONIUM] 15:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2000 edits Hah, thanks, Tectonium! You're the third person to congradualte me! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 02:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Little Guys You know, I thought about drawing Beyda'amo and Tan Jala, but I thought I should just do the characters from the movie first. Yeah, I'll take requests! I'll draw those characters for you! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, do you have a DeviantArt account or something? How else do you share your art? [TECTONIUM] 12:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't go to DeviantArt. I don't share my drawings, except here. If you have any other suggestions/requests for the cartoon characters, I'll take them! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 19:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) SS I'm not done yet. --Jetfire606 19:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on your cartoon progress Sadly, I haven't finished them. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately. And and I'm going to do stuff for my art school, so it'll be a little longer yet. Again, I'm sorry it's taking so long, but whenever I'm going to draw things in my spare time, I'll get beck on track with the cartoons. Hakuna Matata. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 15:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Its okay. I didn't expect them to get done overnight. [TECTONIUM] 01:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Really Sorry Look Tecto, I'll completely stop making banners if you truly feel the way that you do. I wanted to make banners for people that already had them, but Matias left a request on my page, and it was just something to do. I'll make your banner, but if you really want me to stop making banners so that you can do it, I'll gladly stop. [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 02:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No no no! Go ahead and continue making the Banners to your heart's content. Yours are far better than mine, and deserve to be up. Sorry for any trouble. [TECTONIUM] 03:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Question I have one little question on your banner. When I have your name on the bottom, do you want me to include the brackets that surround your name? Thanks, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 02:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm..... I don't really know. Whatever you think looks better. [TECTONIUM] 03:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hope You Like The New Shiny Banner If you need any alterations done, any at all, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 03:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oops Ermmm....Ummmmm.......Infoboxes don't count :P Ozzyjalo94 02:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Just Checkin' In Hi Tecto ~ What a nice surprise to have your "Congratulations" message posted on my User Page. I really, truly appreciate your taking the time to do that. I haven't seen much activity from you for a while and was wondering if everything was ok or if you were just flying under the radar =) Your new Talk Page banner is really great! You know who still has the most awesome Talk Page banner ever made? Me! The one you created for me is totally perfect and I never, ever get tired of looking at it. Thanks, again. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ghaziya, I'm doing fine, and the lack of recent activity until yesterday was because I was on a trip to Pensacola and couldn't gain access to a pc. Thanks for the compliments on the banner but you should still give Samsonius a chance. He's made some pretty good ones and hasn't disappointed anyone yet. Thanks for writing. [TECTONIUM] 19:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again Tecto ~ I'm glad that everything was ok ~ except for the fact that you didn't have access to a pc ~ yikes! We missed you! Welcome back! Thanks for the recommendation about a new banner; but you have no idea how deeply I was touched by the one you created and I don't intend to mess with perfection =) Take care. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) More Updates on your cartoon progress I finally uploaded them! I finished them a few days ago, but some friends that live out of the state visited for three days, so I had to spend time with them. Sorry it took so long, but there on my userpage if you want to see them (finally)! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 00:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help Just stopping by to say thanks for all the help you've given me and various others with the userboxes. Great Job! :D Wow...haven't been on this wiki for a while. HOW IS THERE 600 ARTICLES NOW?!?! Sorry about that. Anyway, no problem. [TECTONIUM] 00:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC)